kagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Gems
In KAGIC, Gems are a magical alien species that the player can interact with. They are made by injecting Gem Bases into the ground and waiting for them to emerge outwards, or by obtaining their gems in Creative Mode. Gems can be soldiers or servants, and they are useful for farming, transportation, or inventory management. When a Gem is made, the life around their exit hole is gradually drained away, thus, one must be careful when creating Gems to not over-exert the ground. Gems can be either normal, prime, or defective. A Gem's status as either one of those is determined by chance and the amount of life available around their Gem Base. Types of Gems There are sixteen Gems that can be grown in KAGIC, not counting their color variations: *Agates (17 color variations) *Amethysts *Ametrines (KAGIC X and Amalgam only) *Aquamarines *Bismuths *Carnelians *Citrines (KAGIC X and Amalgam only) *Emeralds (Amalgam only) *Hessonites *Jaspers (8 design variations) *Lapis Lazulis *Pearls (16 color variations) *Peridots (2 shape variation) *Rose Quartzes *Rubies *Rutiles *Sapphires (7 color variations) *Topazes (2 color variations) *Zircons (16 color variations) *Spinels Gem Sizes Gems come in varying sizes. Gems may be as tall as 14 blocks high, or as short as 1 block high. Height can be further modified by a Gem's status as either normal, defective, or prime. Regular Gems Aquamarines: 1 block tall. Rubies and Sapphires: 1 1/2 blocks tall. Pearls, Ender Pearls, Rutiles, Peridots, Lapis Lazulis, and Zircons: 2 Blocks High. AllGemsSize-0.PNG|All Gems on a size chart CorruptedGemsSizes.PNG|All Corrupted Gems on a size chart Topazes, Bismuths, Quartzes, Agates, and Hessonites: 2 1/2 blocks high. Blue and Yellow Diamond: 14 blocks high. Corrupted Gems Water bears: 1 block high. Tongue Flapper: 2 blocks high. Corrupted Quartzes and Watermelon Tourmaline: 3 blocks high. Moissanite: 6 blocks high. Stats A Gem's health and defensive stats may be altered by several factors, including whether or not the gem is fused, whether a Gem is defective or prime, and where the Gem's gem is placed on their body. Stats will also increase if the Gem fuses. Gem Placements Chest: Gem's health is increased by 125%. Belly: Gem is more prone to rebelling. Back: Gem can panic. Forehead: Gem can predict fights. Hand: Gem deals 200% damage. Knee: Gem runs 120% faster. Nose: Gem runs 200% faster while attacking. Buffs for other gem placements are currently unknown. Trivia *All Gems may have their insignia changed by applying a dye, however, Pearls must have their insignia changed by applying wool to them. *When a dye is used to change a Gem's insignia color, it is not used up, thus letting one dye change the colors of multiple insignias. *In previous builds of KAGIC, Sapphires were once rideable entities. *There are six Gems and one human that cannot be spawned without the help of the summon command or creative mode. *These Gems are Yellow Diamond and her Pearl, Blue Diamond and her Pearl, Crystal Gem's Pearl, Steven, and Citrines (prior to Alpha 7 of KAGIC 1.10). *A prime Gem (perfect in every way) is stronger and more useful than normal or defective Gems. Prime Quartzes form with a cape. *Gems are able to rebel against the player, with a higher chance if they have a navel gem. **This can be turned off in settings. *Gems, although broken, can be found in chests generated in by vanilla Minecraft (Villages, Desert Temples, etc.) and within chests generated by KAGIC structures (Galaxy Warp , Sky Spires, and more.). *Gems are able to be shattered/cracked by placing their gemstone onto a crafting table. *Defective Quartzes have a chance to spawn in the Kindergarten biome. *Squaridot and Hessonite are the only Gems in KAGIC that come from The Light series. *Because Gems do not need oxygen, Gems may be produced in oxygen-deficient areas. History *KAGIC 1.8.6 **Added Aquamarine **Added Topaz **Added 2 Jasper Variations **Added Padparascha **Added Slags **Added 2 new hair styles to Pearls **Enabled Rubies' eyes to move **Retextured visors **Retextured Agates *KAGIC 1.9.4 **Added ability for Aquamarines **Added more areas for Gem placements to be **Added Rutile **Added Zircon **Added Defective Gems and gave out some different appearences for them **Added Prime Gems (did not give out different appearences for them) *KAGIC 1.10.0 Alpha 1 **Added dyeable uniforms and insignias for the following: ***Amethysts ***Carnelians ***Jaspers ***Rubies ***Rose Quartzes ***Topazes ***Bismuths ***Agates ***Peridots ***Lapis Lazulis **Added varying skin colours for the following: ***Amethysts ***Carnelians ***Jaspers ***Rubies ***Bismuths ***Peridots **Added Squaridots **Added capes to Prime quartzes **Retextured pearl colors **Renamed red agates to Lake Superior Agate *KAGIC 1.10 Alpha 2 **Added capes to Prime Agates *KAGIC 1.10 Alpha 9 **Added 5 new Jasper variations **Enabled Quartz soldiers to wear helmets (even modded) *KAGIC 1.10 Alpha 11 **Added 5 Sapphire Colours **Added Zircon coloured gems **Enabled Agates and Topazes to wear helmets (even modded) **Retextured Sapphire uniform *KAGIC 1.10 Alpha 12 **Added Hessonite *KAGIC 1.10 Alpha 13 **Added new ability to Rose Quartzes *KAGIC 1.10 Beta 3 **Gems no longer take suffocation/vacuum damage from Galacticraft and Advanced Rocketry. Category:Gems Category:A to Z